Honeyzilla
Honeyzilla is the het ship between Honey Lemon and Fred from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Fred and Honey Lemon know each other from SFIT, where Honey Lemon is student while Fred a mascot and an non-student. Fred had once asked Honey Lemon if she could use her chemistry stills to make in a formula that can turn him into a fire, breathing lizard at will, despite being told by his friend, honestly, that his fan-boy request isn't science. They are friends with Wasabi, Go Go, Tadashi Hamada and their newest friend Hiro Hamada. When Tadashi died in a fire, they and their two other friends try to help Hiro through his grief, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. After they got away from the mask villain and need a place to recover, before discussing what to do next, Fred beings his friends to his house that turns out to be a mansion. After being "treated" by Baymax and took a look at Hiro's drawing of the bird logo he earlier saw, Fred hands Honey Lemon and the others comic books about villains and tells them who they really are, as he uses them to point out that their true identity pattern is to connected to his theory of Krei being the one behind the kabuki mask. In the team's final battle with Yokai, after they regrouped and made a much better plan to stop him, Honey Lemon calls Fred "Freddy" before the two combined their "abilities" to create a blue clouded smokescreen, that gave the rest of the team cover as Honey Lemon and Fred, along with Go Go and Wasabi, took out the Microbots, while Hiro and Baymax kept Yokai's attention away from them. TV series When San Fransokyo Museum of Art is hosting an art party, where one of the pieces is City Raising, Lenore Shimamoto's maker piece, the two, along with Hiro and Baymax, stand guard across the building to insure that it doesn't get burgled. Since Fred's superhero knowledge has him to believe that a villain is going to attack the party, and insisted that they go on a stake out, while Honey Lemon being an art lover is glad to know that she and her friends are doing their part in keeping the museum's art pieces safe. In one of their first successful attempts to keep Globby from stealing City Raising, Fred had gained a respect for art after he unintentionally uses his fire power to turn a half melted drinking fountain into a work of art. Honey Lemon is happy to see Fred's new art appreciation, and think that it is sweet of him to donate the money he got from it to the museum, since he doesn't really need the monkey and its very fair of him to give them the money they could use to pay for a new drinking fountain. After reading Karmi's fanfiction on the Big Hero 6 team, Honey Lemon and Fred began to work on a combined move that is based on the combo move that Tall Girl and Flame Jump (Karmi's hero nicknames for Honey Lemon and Fred) had done in Karmi's story; as they both enjoyed reading about the move and wanted to bring it to life. When they finally got it right Fred cries out "Honeyzilla saves the day", as Karmi's story had also got Fred into coming up with versus ship names and he shares the team's ship titles with Honey Lemon. Quotes Film TV Series Fanon Fans' reason for shipping Honey Lemon and Fred together might be to her being kind and considerate towards him and the small moments where they make eye contact with each other, as well as her calling him "Freddy". Which is why it is one of the supported ships in the Big Hero 6 fandom. On AO3, the ship has 14 pieces of written work. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Honey Lemon/Fred on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : DEVIANTART :Honey-Lemon-X-Fred club on DeviantART Trivia * The ship's commonly used title was mentioned in the Big Hero 6: The Series episode, Fan Friction, by Fred. * Fred is the one that gave Honey Lemon her nickname that she commonly goes by, rather than her own given name. Gallery Honeyzilla_2.jpg Honeyzilla_-_Gif_1.gif Honeyzilla_-_Gif_2.gif Honeyzilla_-_Gif_3.gif Honeyzilla_-_Gif_4.gif Honeyzilla_-_Gif_5.gif Honeyzilla_-_Gif_6.gif Honeyzilla_-_Gif_7.gif Honey_dirt_ball.png Honey_saves_art.png Honeyzilla.png Honey_and_Fred.png Navigation